


Lost Communication

by Kerryrebeccax



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Ordinary!Louis, Texting, famous!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerryrebeccax/pseuds/Kerryrebeccax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When boy band One Direction announce a one off free concert for 50 people their biggest fan Louis Tomlinson knows he just has to be there. However what happens when he finds a mobile phone belonging to the one and only Niall Horan with someone under the contact of 'Hazzaaa' ringing? Will he answer it or leave it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Communication

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking though some of the things I wrote a while back and decided to post this :)  
> I'm sorry if it's not very good I wrote it ages ago and changed it to fit how the boys are now!  
> So tell me what you think. :)  
> Remember when it says Niall it's Louis texting! :)  
> 

 

"Today we would like to welcome...One Direction!" 

Upon hearing these words Louis ran to the radio, currently playing radio one, and turned the volume up as high as it would go.

"So boys, this is a surprise, but I hear you have a big announcement!" Nick Grimshaw explained.

"Yes we do!" Louis heard Liam say, he could recognise who was who with his eyes closed, so knowing who was speaking over the radio was easy peasy.

"Well would you like to explain for us?" It was quite for a few seconds when Louis heard a loud laugh and Nick exclaim "Harold! You’re on the radio they can't see you nodding your head!"

The laughter continued for a few more seconds until Harry decided it was time to speak.

"Yes Nick, we do have a big announcement it is that..." It seemed before Harry could continue Niall got too excited and shouted into the mic.

"Were doing a one off show and interview just for you!"

"For me?" Nick asked confused.

"No, what Niall was trying to say was that today at noon, we are doing a special one off concert and interview just for the first 50 people to reach where we are!" Harry explained.

"And where will you be?" Nick asked.

"We will be announcing that on our Twitter at 11:30." Zayn continued.

"But we can tell you that it will be in London!" Liam added.

"Okay did everyone get that? Big announcement by One Direction, look out on Twitter at 11:30 to discover the destination. Thank you for that boys"

A chorus of "Thank you"s and "Bye"s could be heard in the back ground as the boys exited.

Louis was in shock mouth open and staring at the radio. He had been a big fan of One Direction ever since he first saw them on the X-factor, he still believes Simon Cowell stole his thought of putting the four boys together in a group (he was still a little creeped out by it to be honest). Ever since then in 2010 Louis had been obsessed. He has a Tumblr (KingLouisOfDirectioners he knows it's silly but it makes him smile) and a twitter (GuyDirectionerLouis yes okay he doesn't have any imagination not his fault, considering it used to be Louis_Tomlinson he thinks it’s an improvement) dedicated to them.

He quickly took out his phone and went onto Instagram, took a picture of his face and added the caption **"OMG PRIVATE 1D CONCERT! I AM THERE!"** and posted it onto his twitter and Tumblr (he never puts things on Facebook, everyone is too stuck up).

He ran upstairs and quickly took a shower before sprinting into his room. Turning around to face the clock he saw it say 10:56am he had about half an hour to find the perfect outfit, do his hair and be outside to get ready to travel.

Drying as quickly as possible, he threw open his wardrobe and picked out the outfit he swore he would wear if he ever had the chance to meet his idols. Pulling on his blue skinny jeans, white and red striped V-neck with blue and white suspenders, he checked his reflection in the cupboard door and nodded. 

Scurrying to the bathroom, he gelled his fringe into a quiff and smiled. Grabbing his phone he saw it was 11:24 and nearly time for the destination to be announced, running to the door, he threw it open and hailed a cab.  A few minutes later a cab stopped and he jumped in.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"One second" Louis answered pulling his phone out.

He realised it was 11:32 and he quickly opened up his twitter app. Luckily for him the last twitter he was on was One Direction’s official. He refreshed to see a new tweet.

 

 **One Direction** @onedirection

**Meet us at The Britannia Suite, Regent theatre. Love Harry, Liam, Niall and Zayn xx**

(3 minutes ago)

 

Louis squeaked, and the driver gave him a funny look. Louis couldn't believe it Regent Theatre was about 4 minutes from his house.

"Regent Theatre please," The driver nodded and stepped on it.

Exactly 4 minutes and 46 seconds later (not that Louis was counting) they pulled up outside the Regent. Louis's eyes went wide when he saw the number of people already there; he quickly paid the driver and ran to the back of the queue. All he could do now was wait with fingers crossed.

 

Twenty one minutes later, the doors opened and Louis recognised Paul standing there letting in the first 50 people. As he got closer he realised Paul was handing out numbers and explaining they had to sit in the numbered seat and it was also their number to hold up come the question and answer session.

When he saw Paul pass a girl the number 38 he realised he was only about four or five more people behind; he had made it.

A little squeal escaped his mouth when Paul handed him the number 42, and Paul chuckled under his breath, patted Louis on the back and whispered "Enjoy mate."

 

Louis walked into the Britannia suite and looked around in awe. The ceilings were high and elegant, there was a main little stage at the front and the seating area started with small chairs, then higher chairs and finally a row of tables for people to sit on at the back. 

He walked towards the back and saw his number on the end of one of the tables. He didn't care he was towards the back, he was here and that was what mattered. 

 

Around 5 minutes later, there was an announcement saying there were some personal issues to sort out and then the performance will commence. Whilst Louis was sitting with a wide grin on his face still disbelieving that he had made it, he felt a constant vibration near his right thigh. He looked down confused; he knew it wasn't his phone because he was clutching his tightly in his fist ready to take a few pictures. 

He reached down and found a pristine black iPhone 5, it looked brand new but that wasn't the most shocking thing, flashing on the front of the phone it says "Hazzaaa calling" now don't get him wrong he knew not to get too excited, there were thousands of Harry's in the world but here he was at a one direction concert with the one and only Harry Styles on stage soon and who else would have a brand new iPhone other than a member of the band.

Before he had the chance to answer the call it ended and a new text buzzed. 

 

** Hazzaaa: **

**Mate where are you! We need to go on soon, hurry up!**

 

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Louis spoke out loud causing the girls around him to look at him. "Erm, my mum sorry" he said shaking the phone. The girls faces softened clearly thinking he was some kind of momma's boy and carried on talking to others around them.

Louis returned to the phone and slid it open; there was no password luckily enough. Before he realised what he was doing, he'd started reading through the other texts Hazzaaa had sent this iPhone. 

**"Mate, ring me!"**

**"Dude! I'm so excited about tomorrow! Regent ay, quite classy for us hahah"**

So Louis had established it was most defiantly Harry Styles who was on the phone but the next text was going to reveal more than he bargained for,

**"Niall! I accidentally deleted that fit lads number! Ahhhh :("**

 

Louis' jaw dropped, he was 99% sure this was Harry styles and 100% sure the phone he was holding belonged to one Niall Horan. However now he was about 99% sure Harry was either gay or bisexual. Sure there had been quite a lot of articles just lately stating it may be a possibility but Louis never really believed them.

You could not believe the smile that spread over Louis' face. See he'd left something out of his explanation of why he loved One Direction. Yes he had loved them since the X-factor but it was Harry styles that had first caught his eye. Little 16 year old Harry Styles was all 18 year old Louis could think about back in 2010. If he was being honest with himself, he would say Harry was the reason he finally came to terms with his sexuality. 

The phone buzzed again in his hand, announcing a new text.

 

** Hazzaaa: **

**NIALL! We need to go on, please hurry up!**

 

Louis was just typing out a reply when the announcer spoke:

"Welcome to the Britannia Suite, we are delighted to introduce ONE DIRECTION!"

Everyone stood and clapped and screamed as the four boys walked onto the stage, in all of Louis' excitement at finally seeing his idols he had accidentally pressed send on Niall's phone. 

Louis saw as Harry sat on his stool and pulled his phone out, his face formed into one of confusion when he read the text:

 

** Niall: **

**Hi Harry, I found this phone and found your texts just wanted to let you know. Louis**

 

He quickly typed back and sent one to Niall's phone. Louis looked back at the text:

 

** Hazzaaa: **

**Hello Louis, may I ask where you are and where you found Niall's phone?**

 

** Niall: **

**I am currently in the audience of the Britannia Suite, and I found Niall's phone on my table.**

 

Louis looked up to see Harry looking around at the tables, probably trying to see where Louis was, just the thought of Harry trying to look for him made his heart race and he blushed looking down.  The other boys on the stage were starting to banter and introduce the first song. Harry looked back down and typed another text.

 

** Hazzaaa: **

**Oh where about I can't see you? You are a bloke right or is Louis a girl’s name too?**

 

Louis burst out laughing just as the intro to the song came on, a few people turned to glare in his direction so he ignored them and looked back towards the stage to see Niall standing by Harry's side, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hello earth to Hazza, the songs starting you ready? Or is your texting more important?"

Harry laughed and shook this head. "No Ni, I'm ready"

Niall nodded and went back to sing the song. During the song Louis composed a new text.

 

** Niall: **

**Of course Louis is a boy's name, silly Hazza. God I knew I was small but not that small :(**

 

He pressed send and waited for Harry to read and reply. 

In the mean while he really got into the song, nodding his head and singing along to 'One Thing' under his breath.

See Louis knew he was an alright singer but he would never sing in public.

As the song ended he looked back towards Harry and noticed he was sneakily typing a reply.

 

** Hazzaaa: **

**I'm sorry Lou, my mistake. How small are we talking here ;) I bet you’re like a cute little hamster.**

 

Louis giggled; harry styles just called him cute! Okay he hadn't actually seen him but he still said it! He typed back a reply aiming to be as sassy as possible (he was told by multiple guys it was one of his better traits)

 

** Niall: **

**I'm 5ft 8, not everyone is about 10ft tall like you are and excuse me what do you mean Hamster! I do not have chubby cheeks thank you very much.**

 

He looked up to see Harry grinning at his phone again. The whole place was silent as Harry looked up to see everyone staring at him.

"Erm did I miss something?" Harry asked with a light blush on his cheeks.

"I just asked you a question, Haz. I hope whoever you’re texting is worth it'" Liam explained.

"Erm it's my mum," Harry explained, whilst looking down.

"Now I know that's a lie!" Niall exclaimed. "You don't blush when it's your mum styles."

"Shut up Niall, I'll explain later."

"Oh yes you will Harry."

 

After that Liam went on to introduce the next song. Louis was so into the banter on stage, he barely felt the phone vibrate.

 

** Hazzaaa: **

**Well I wouldn't know would I because I can't see you and ayy, I'm only 5ft 11 that's not that tall. I bet your enjoying my embarrassment on stage right now aren't you because it's your entire fault mister!!!**

 

Louis laughed and looked back up and what he saw completely took him by surprise. Zayn Malik was starring right at him with narrowed eyes and then to Harry back and forth. He'd clearly realised both Harry and Louis were texting then his eyes widened like he'd finally made the connection. 

He looked into Louis' hands and his eyes seemed to grow twice as large. 

The girls around Louis were all in excited whispers saying things along the line of "Oh my god, Zayn is looking right at me."

Louis looked back down and typed a reply.

 

** Niall: **

**I am, I really am. Your blush is cute. I think Zayn's caught on he keeps on looking between the two of us.**

 

Louis looked to see Harry lean over to Zayn and then them both looking in his direction as Zayn points him out. Louis flushed bright red and looked down at his feet again. He looked back up to see Harry looking at him with a shit eating grin on his face and he winked at Louis just as Louis felt the phone vibrate.

 

** Hazzaaa: **

**I told you, you were cute ;)**

 

Louis somehow blushed even more and looked back at Harry to see him now bantering with the other boys.  He didn't know what to send back so he left it for a little enjoying the concert. After four or five more songs the phone buzzed again.

 

** Hazzaaa: **

**Sorry, was that inappropriate?**

 

Louis quickly shook his head to himself and replied.

 

** Niall: **

**No, I'm sorry I just didn't know what send back, Harry Styles just said I was cute. It's like justwow.**

 

Louis heard a huge laugh through the speakers and realised Harry had read his text and was laughing in front of everyone like a dork. Louis snorted and sent another text.

 

 ** Niall: ** **  
You do know, no one knows what your laughing at and you look like an idiot right?**

 

The reply came in less than 2 seconds.

 ** Hazzaaa: **  
**Harry Styles isn’t all that special Louis unless you have a crush on him or something ;) and yes I do and proud of it!**  
  
Louis laughed to himself, clearly enjoying the banter.

** Niall: **  
**Maybe, maybe not. I suppose Harry Styles will have to find that out by himself ;)**

** Hazzaaa: **  
**Why don’t you meet him after the show, and he’ll find out then.**

** Niall: **  
**I’d love to ;) xx**  
  
Louis looked up to see Harry grinning at him, and he couldn’t help but to grin back. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Zayn looking between them but for some reason it didn’t bother him one little bit.

 

XXXX

 

After the concert finished, people ran on the stage to take away the boys mic stands and replace them with little clip on mic’s to their shirts.  
“So as you all know we promised this to be a concert/interview of sorts, so I hope everyone’s still got their numbers. When you want to ask a question raise it in the air and when we call the number you can ask the question. Simple.” Liam explained looking around the room.  
“Okay who’s first?” Zayn asked.  
A few numbers shot into the air and Niall called on one “Number 24” he shouted.  
A nervous girl stood, looking at her toes. “Erm, hi. I’m Natalie and my question is for Harry.”  
Harry looked up and nodded for her to carry on. “I’d just like to ask, who were you texting because you seemed really happy.”  
Harry blushed and looked down. “Wow, okay and here I thought you were shy.” He laughed. “I was texting a mate of mine. Just making some plans for after the show.”  
“Really, plans as in hang out or plans as in a date?” she dared to ask again, looking him in the eyes this time.  
Harry’s eyes wondered over to Louis to see him staring back, when he looked back at the girl he was more confident in his answer. “Honestly I don’t know myself, I guess we will wait and see.”

The girl then sat down, satisfied with the answer.

  
This carried on for another couple of minutes, with girls and one or two boys asking some sincere and also some downright stupid questions, until he heard the number next to his being called.  
The girl he was next to stood up and asked “What kind of person are you attracted to?”  
Liam, Niall and Zayn took turns saying their answers the classic; nice personality, funny, cute etc. until it was Harry’s turn and he surprised everyone by saying “I’m going to be honest and describe someone who’s taken my fancy just lately, okay?”  
The girl nodded uncontrollably, clearly happy with his co-operation.  
“I like someone who’s cheeky and sassy has brown hair and deep blue eyes. Their smaller than me too; only about 5ft 8 but they remind me a little bit of a hamster.”  
Louis was looking at the floor blushing all the way through his explanation, until Harry mentioned the hamster and he couldn’t help but giggle into his hand.  
“Oh and they have a very adorable laugh as well.” Harry added.  
“Have you known this person long?” the next girl asked.  
“No not really, but you know when you just feel like you have that connection with someone, you really shouldn’t let it go to waste.”  
All the girls awed and then the girl next to him sat back down. Before any more questions took place, Paul rushed on stage.  
“I’m sorry ladies and gentlemen but that’s all the boys have time for today, they have a very important signing in Manchester in a few hours so they must dash.”  
“But I'm supposed to be meeting…” Harry tried to say but was cut off by Paul.  
“I’m sorry Harry, you don’t have enough time. We need to leave now.” Harry nodded his head dejectedly before raising it to look at Louis, sympathy clear all over his face.  
“I’m sorry.” He mouthed up at Louis.  
“It’s okay.” He mouthed back.  
He felt the phone inside his pocket vibrate again.

 

** Hazzaaa: **  
**Keep the phone safe and text me whenever you can off it.  It will be our way of keeping in touch until we can meet officially.  xx**  
  
** Niall:**  
**Okay harry, see you soon then? xx**

XXXX

Weeks went by and Harry and Louis exchanged texts back and forth whenever they could and even sometimes when they couldn’t they still did it anyway.  
Ever since that concert in London, the media were all over Harry asking who the person he was texting was and wanting full details but Harry always kept it vague and says ‘I know just as much as you do, at the moment’ with a cheeky smirk and a wink.  
Harry, over the next few weeks learnt all about Louis from where he was from to his aversion to wearing socks and with each bit of information he found himself growing more and more fond of the boy.

On the morning of the 24th December Louis awoke to a knock on the door. He turned to look at his alarm clock which told him it was 8:52am and he cursed whoever it was for waking him up so early on his birthday. He stumbled out of bed and pulled open the door.  
“Package for Tomlinson.” The young postman said handing over a small rectangular box.  
“Thank you.” Louis replied over a yawn.  
He closed the door and walked to his living room, taking a seat on the couch. He held the box up at eye level giving it a thorough evaluation before then thinking ‘What the hell’ and opening it.   
The first thing that caught his eye was a little white note at the top in black ink that said:

 

**Happy Birthday**  
**See you soon,**  
**H xx**

He quickly ripped open the rest of the wrapping and squealed when he saw what his present was. He reached inside pulled out a lanyard with “ **BACK STAGE PASS”** written at the top followed by:

 

**ONE DIRECTION**  
**Saturday 28 th December**  
**02 Arena, London.**  
**6pm-Late**

Louis quickly ran back upstairs, grabbing Niall’s phone off the side.  
  
** Niall: **  
**OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH HAZ! This is the best birthday present ever! xxxx**

** Hazzaaa: ** **  
I’m glad you like it :) I was worried in case you decided you didn’t want to meet me after all. xxxx**

 

 ** Niall:  
** **Don’t be silly Haz, of course I still want to see you, I still need to give Niall his phone back xxxx**

** Hazzaaa:  
** **:( Then what am I going to text you off? xxxx**

** Niall:  
** **I already put your number in my phone babe ;) xxxx**

** Hazzaaa:  
** **And what gave you permission to do that Mr. Tomlinson? xxxx**

** Niall:  
** **Your flirting did ;) xxxx**

XXXX

On the night of the 27th December, Louis couldn’t sleep at all. All night he had been tossing and turning back forth, he knew it was just his excitement at finally getting to meet Harry Styles the next day but he just wanted to go to sleep!  
So when his phone vibrated waking him up at midday, to say he was shocked was an understatement. He quickly grabbed his phone to see he had an email, to be more exact he had a notification to say that @Harry_Styles had tweeted.  
He quickly opened his twitter app to see:

 

 **Harry Styles** @Harry_Styles.  
**Get to meet someone special today at the 02, can't wait!  
** (2 minutes ago)

 

He quickly favourited the tweet before tweeting his own.

 

 **Louis Tomlinson** @GuyDirectionerLouis  
**Get to meet my idols today! Can't wait to meet someone in particular *hint hint* @Harry_Styles  
** (2 seconds ago)

 

His phone vibrated again not 2 minutes later to inform him that Harry had favourited and retweeted his tweet. He ran to take a shower with the smile never leaving his face.  
By the time he was ready for the concert it was 4pm and he knew he had to leave soon to get to the 02 arena on the other side of the city by 6pm. To kill a little more time he opened up his twitter app and was surprised to see he had gained 2000 new followers and that **#WhoIsLouisTomlinsonHarry?**   was trending worldwide after their quite public exchange earlier on in the day. He grabbed Niall’s phone out of his other pocket:

 ** Niall:  
** **Have you seen what’s trending love? xxxx**

** Hazzaaa:  
** **I have. I’m sorry Lou I didn’t mean to put you in the spotlight xxxx**

** Niall:  
** **Its fine babe, I don’t mind :) xxxx**

 

 **Hazzaaa:**  
**I could seriously kiss you right now ;) xxxx**  
  


**Niall:  
You’ll have to wait until I get there sweet cheeks ;) xxxx**

He replied with a blush before pocketing the phone to go hail a cab to the 02.

 

XXXX

 

Upon arriving at the 02 he quickly threw money at the driver before racing to get out. There were already so many people lined up ready to go inside. The clock said it was 5:53pm and the concert itself didn’t start till 8pm. Louis stood staring at the crowds before realising he had no idea what to do. He pulled Niall’s phone out of his pocket:

 

 ** Niall:  
** **Haz I'm outside, what do I do now? xxxx**

** Hazzaaa:  
** **Come to the doors at the front, I’ll send Paul out to get you xxxx**

He smiled before pocketing the phone again. ‘Well this is it’ he thought in his head making his way forward. The door a few feet in front opened and Paul stuck his head out.  
“Louis Tomlinson?”  He called into the crowd.  
After that the name spread like wildfire though the crowd, everyone clearly hearing of the name from twitter. Louis snuck as quickly as he could to the doors, trying not to detect too much attention. However when he got closer he saw a few girls eyes on him and a few calls of his name but he kept walking to the door.  
He smiled at Paul when he get there and saw the recognition in his eyes of the boy he met five weeks ago when he squealed at getting into the private gig.  
“Nice to meet you again, Louis.” Paul spoke with a smile.  
“Nice to see you too.” He replied with a grin. All he could keep thinking was ‘This is it’ over and over again.  
“Okay so you have about forty five minutes with the boys before they need to get ready. I’ll come back to lead you to your seat side stage then afterwards you can come back stage for the after party. Any questions?” Paul asked. Louis just shook his head absorbing all the information.  
“Okay in you go then.” Paul said, opening the door in front of them which read **“ONE DIRECTION”**

He took a step inside and looked around at his surroundings. It wasn’t a very large room but it had a flat screen TV on the front wall and a long food table to the left, and what looked like a mini living room to the right where four boys were currently sitting. Before Louis could say anything, there were arms being wrapped around his waist and blonde hair in his mouth.  
“Yay! It’s you! I finally get to meet you! I’m Niall; Harry has not shut up about you for like the last month. I heard you have my phone? Can I please have it? I've been so lost without it! Like last week I went to…” Louis’ head was spinning with trying to keep up with Niall’s Irish drawl.  
“Okay! Niall! That’s enough now, I'm sure Louis will give you your phone if you just stop talking.” Liam interrupted Niall’s speech.  
Louis reached into his jean pocket to give Niall his phone back. Once Niall could see the phone he pulled it out of Louis’ hand and gave him a big kiss on his cheek.  
“Thank you so much Louis!” he shouted excitedly before running back to the living area.

 

Next it was Liam’s turn. He and Zayn both walked over the slightly shocked boy in the doorway.  
“Hey mate, I’m Liam and this is Zayn” he said pointing to each of them in turn.  
“Sup” Zayn added nodding his head.  
“Hello. I’m Louis.” Louis replied with a small smile adorning his face.  
“We know mate, Harry hasn’t shut up about you in ages.” Liam explained.  
“I resent that comment, Payne” they heard Harry shout from behind.  
“Well I suppose I should let you get on with it then ay.” Liam said, winking in Louis direction.  
“Enjoy the concert mate.” Zayn added before all three of them walked out, leaving Harry and Louis alone.  

 

“Well don’t just stand their Lou! Come over here.” Harry said from the couch.  
Louis took small tentative steps forward. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous; he and Harry have been texting none stop for the past five weeks. He supposes it’s just because he is finally in front of Harry face to face rather through a phone.  
“Hi.” He whispered, once he got close enough for Harry to hear.  
He just rolled his eyes and grabbed a hold of Louis’ waist pulling his down onto the couch beside him.  
“What’s up with you babe? Where’s the sassy Louis that I've had to put up with just lately?” Harry teased.  
A small smile formed on Louis’ face once he realised this encounter wasn’t going to be as awkward as he imagined.  
“Dunno, might have been left at home to be honest.” He bantered back.  
“Ah no there he is.” Harry replied through a laugh, before leaning forward to wrap his arms around Louis’ waist.  
Louis froze for about 2 seconds then slowly wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders in return.  
“I know this may sound silly,” Harry started, whispering into his neck. “But I feel as though I know more about you than I do about myself.”  
“Me too Harry.” Louis whispered back not wanting to break the moment.  
“I know this may be too soon so just tell me if it is, but do you wanna go out with me?” Harry asked, further into Louis’ neck.  
“On a date?” Louis replied in shock.  
“Well yes and no.” Harry answered a small smile forming on his face.  
“What do you mean?” Louis asked pulling away to look him in the eyes.  
“I mean I feel like I already know you too much for just a simple date Lou. So yes would you like to go on a date with me? But also Louis would you like to be my boyfriend?” Harry asked lips inches away from Louis’.  
“Yes.” Louis replied closing his eyes. “To both.”  
They both moved forward, lips parting before the door slammed open. They both twisted around to see Liam in the doorway.  
“Ooppss, sorry guys but we need to get ready.”  He said, with a sympathetic smile.  
Harry turned back to Louis and held his hand. “I’ll see you after okay?”  He whispered before gently kissing Louis’ knuckles.  
Louis blushed. “Okay love, see you after.” He whispered back.  
Harry stood and walked backwards out of the room not wanting to take his eyes off of Louis.  
“Bye.” He mouthed before turning and walking out the door.

 

Louis sat there for a while in shock. He was dating Harry Styles, the Harry Styles. He picked up the closed pillow and screamed into it, kicking his legs against the couch. He heard a quiet chuckle coming from the door so he looked up to see Paul standing there.  
“Come one, I’ll show you too your seat.” He told him with a smile.  
Louis stood and followed Paul to the side of the stage; he tapped one of the bodyguards on the shoulder. “Cal this is Louis.”  
“Ah finally, the great Louis, nice to meet you lad.” Cal spoke, placing his hand in the middle for Louis to shake.  
He grasped Cal’s out stretched hand. “Nice to meet you too.”  
“Alright, so I’ll let you though, your seat is front row the one with the reserved card. Once the show is finished just come here and I’ll let you back again okay?” Cal asked whilst opening the gate.  
“Okay thank you,” he smiled, before walking to his seat.

 

Once he arrived there he got a few funny looks from the girls and parents in the audience, being the only boy around, he was anticipating it.  
After about 15 minutes the stage lights dimmed and the opening video began to play.  
For the first half of the show he laughed and danced along to the music with everyone else, whilst subtly staring at his boyfriend on stage.  
When it was time for the twitter questions, the boys stayed on stage but Harry decided to sit on the edge so he could have a clear view of Louis.

 

“Okay so as everybody knows this is the part for your twitter questions!” Liam began.  
“Yayyy!” Niall shouted into his mic, making everyone laugh along with his antics.  
The first question went onto the screen.

 

 **Future Mrs Niall Horan** @Sarah1Dxo  
**if you could have one animal in the world as a pet which would it be? xo  
** (2 hours ago)

 

“Well Sarah, if I had any animal I would choose an elephant, then I could ride it to work every day!” Liam answered, clearly happy with his choice.  
“I would choose a Lion! ROARR!” Niall answered before running off to grab a bottle of water.  
“Erm… I would choose a….bear, cuz I think their cool.” Zayn answered nodding his head.  
“Well I’m going to choose something boring and say I’ve always wanted a little hamster.” Harry answered with a wink towards Louis, making his cheeks blush.  
“Next question!” Niall announced, waving his arms towards the screen.

 

 **Sophie Styles** @SOPH96  
**Who’s in a relationship and who’s single? P.S Marry me Harry! xx  
** (1 hour ago)

 

“Well as you know I’m engaged.” Zayn began, making girls squeal and aww left, right and centre.  
“I’m in a relationship.” Liam continued.  
“I’m single and ready to mingle!” Niall answered, laughing at himself.  
Harry was contemplating his answer looking at Louis to see what he thought he should do. Louis just smiled up and him and gave him a faint nod.  
“Well thank you for the proposal Sophie, but unfortunately, I'm in a relationship too.” Harry answered with a large grin on his face. Many of the girls in the audience gasped and Louis heard some whispers of his name coming from behind him.  
However when the next tweet showed, everyone went perfectly silent.

 **Larissa** @onedirectionchick94  
**#WhoIsLouisTomlinsonHarry?  We know he’s here! Let us see him!**  
(4 hours ago)

 

 

“Oh erm… yeah… erm he’s here yeah. I suppose it’s up to him really.” Harry answered, slightly flustered. He’d only been seeing Louis for just over an hour and people already want it to go public!

 

Louis sat in his seat, contemplating his options. He could see all the boys looking at him from the stage and also Cal had come to the gate ready to open it in case he decided to go up there.  
He looked up at the stage and saw Harry looking right back at him. The look in his eyes made his decision right there and then.  
In a text about two weeks ago, Harry had said with so much passion how much he hated lying to his fans so that was Louis’ choice he wasn’t going to cause Harry any more pain by hiding who he really is.  
He stood from his chair and he heard a few girls gasp from around him. He ran over to Cal who looked so proud of him, which just solidified his choice that this was the right decision.  
Walking up the stairs to the stage, someone held out a microphone, he took it and heard a small “Good luck!” before taking his first steps out onto the stage.

 

Harry turned when he heard thousands of girls screaming to see his boyfriend walking nervously on stage. His heart rate soared with love for the fragile boy in front of him and he couldn’t help the megawatt smile that over took his face.  
“Hi everyone!” Louis spoke into the microphone he was holding.  
Harry stood and reached his hand out towards Louis. “So this is Louis Tomlinson…” he told everyone before thinking ‘what the hell’ and continued with “…My boyfriend.” Before dropping his mic and pulling Louis into their first kiss, on stage in front of thousands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think :)
> 
> My Tumblr is bluebandanax if anyone wants to talk :D xx


End file.
